The Dark Side Of Caroline
by XxxLoveKlarolinexxX
Summary: "In Mystic Falls naver happen bad things." That was Caroline's thinking before she was turned into a vampire and kidnaped by he best friend-Stefan and one psihotyc, stuped original vampire-Klaus. But what will happen when she realize that they aren't so bad. Will Elena be jealous and bitchy? Please read!
1. The Kidnaping

Here is Chapter 1! I am almost done with 2 and should have it sent by the end of the day.  
_ POV Caroline Elena was sad because Stefan is left but she still kissed Damon. For first time Caroline realized that Elena wasn't so perfect. She was just like Katherine. Play with Damon and Stefan's in this moment she is with Damon and is having a good time. Elena didn't think about Stefan's feelings

It was late and Caroline was just nodding off to sleep when the window in her bedroom opened. To her surprise,  
none other than her best friend, Stefan Salvatore was perched on the windowsill. She hadn't seen Stefan since before he'd left with Klaus. She knew he was considered a ripper now, and Klaus was just leading him around helping him kill. Her initial shock by the situation was quickly replaced with a deep-rooted anger. How dare he leave for weeks, without a goodbye, or any contact whatsoever, and then show up at her window in the middle of the night? What right did he have? And why was he even here? Of course, he had probably stopped to see Elena first. Her mind was reeling with a million questions, but the only thing she was able to say was,  
"I missed you,Stefan." Because she really had missed her best friend with all her heart. "I missed you to, Care." And the words were followed by a hug. A warm, welcoming, comforting, Stefan hug. Exactly the hug that she'd been missing these weeks. Before Caroline to get away Stefan's lips were on hers.  
He pushed Caroline on the wall and noticed that Caroline was fighting to get away from him. Later than seconds he stop kissing her. Just then Caroline slapped him.  
"Are you crazy? What about Elena? You love her and you can't just kiss her best friend!" said Caroline with anger voice and Stefan frowned at Elena's name. "At the moment Elena is with Damon." he said. " I'm glad they are together, Caroline."  
Caroline was really shocked. Stefan loves Elena why he is happy. "What? Stefan you love her. I know she is confused now but she love you and never will do that to you."  
This was a big lie and Caroline know it but she don't want Stefan to know it. This will broke his heart. "Oh really? Then why she kissed Damon?" Stefan asked with smirk. "They are perfect for each other Caroline. There are liers."

"What are you doing here? Where is Klaus? Is he in Mystic Falls?" Caroline ignore his words with more questions. Stefan just looked in her eyes,  
nodded to himself and with the blink of an eye, had disappeared. The only evidence left that he had even been there at all, was the sweet tingling of her lips. _  
The next day Caroline went to school with Bonnie and Elena. She pours out everything that had happened last night, save for the kiss.  
Elena's eyebrows shot up and her jaw dropped at just the first mention of Stefan's name. It would have been a very funny face had they not been talking of such a strange and serious subject. A million questions begin flying from Elena's lips, and though Caroline could see Elena trying to calm down enough to even speak coherent words, they were still shooting out at a mile a minute. Bonnie saw the amount of distress I was in, and immediately jumped in to save me.

"What happened with you and Damon?" Bonnie asked Elena. At the mention of Damon's name, it seemed all of Elena's other thoughts just flew out the window. Her eyes got fixed on something in the distance, and it was as though she had never even heard of Stefan. I grew a little angry at her, because despite what was all transpiring around her, she couldn't wait to delve into the love life of her and her a*** boyfriend. Everything about the current conversation simultaneously bored, disgusted, and angered me. Without a word though I doubt Elena even noticed I stood up and set off for Chemistry. As I opened the door to the class, my bag slipped out of my hands and hit the floor with a smack. I was too shocked to pick it up, partially because I was too shocked to notice it fall at all. _

POV Stefan Ugh, where could she possibly be? My temples were throbbing from hunger and Caroline was still nowhere to be seen. I stood in the Chem classroom, though none of the students were here. I had made sure to cancel it from everyone's schedules for the day; everyone except Caroline's that is. He was growing more and more impatient, and his hunger was borderline unbearable. In the hall, he saw a girl that looked very much like Caroline. She had blonde hair, though hers was not as shiny, and blue eyes, though nowhere near as piercing as Caroline's. Stefan's hands shot through the open doorway and grabbed the girl by the throat. She began to wheeze, and claw her hands up around Stefan's, panic and confusion and fear all clear in the girl's eyes. He recognized the girl vaguely as a sophomore, and chuckled to himself at how strange this must be for her. My eyes flashed as I looked directly into hers, the power of compulsion shining against my irises.  
"Hi, I'm Stefan although I'm sure you already knew my name. I am going to lean down to your neck and sink my fangs into it. I will drain you of your blood, then bury you in a shallow grave somewhere, that is if your body is still whole when I'm done. You will not move, and you will not make any noise, though you will feel every excruciatingly delicious moment, is that understood?" I held the girl's eyes with mine as I compelled her, a devilish smirk overtaking my features. I sank my fangs in and felt the heat of the blood pumping through her jugular as my teeth punctured it. I eagerly sucked up as much of the blood as I could, mindful of the slow drips of it trickling down the sophomore's neck. I was interrupted from my feeding by a small squeaking gasp, and the smacking sound of leather hitting linoleum. I refrained from drinking, and looked up at Caroline past the sophomore's blonde curls. Caroline looked mortified and I just smirked, the nameless sophomore's body hanging limp-though alive-in my arms.

"Caroline, I'm glad to see you again." With an unceremonious drop of the girl's body, I was face to face with Caroline in less than two quick strides. "I would be delighted if you would come with me."  
What?!" She said angrily. "You just drunk of this girl and you say to her to feel everything and now you want of me to come with you! What is wrong with you?"

I moved closer to her, my nose pressed against hers, our foreheads touching, electricity buzzing across the small gap between our lips. She always looked so beautiful when she was angry. I put my hands up on her neck, and she was too utterly stunned to move. I slowly lowered my mouth the rest of the way to hers, the air hanging still. Just as our lips made contact, I felt her demeanor change from angry to very angry, determined look. I quickly jutted my arms before things got out of hand, thus rendering her neck snapped. "This will be fun " I said with big smile, addressing the unconscious girl lying helpless in my arms. I pulled her body flush against mine and whispered in her ear, "Just you, me, and my old friend."  
With a snicker, Klaus came out of the shadows. "Very fun," he replied with a smirk. I quickly shuffled Caroline out of my arms and into Klaus's. Still feeling the phantom imprint of Caroline's body against mine, we set out the door.

_ POV Elena Why Stefan came to Caroline's house last night? Why he don't came to me? I'm his girlfriend, right? No I'm not we broke up because of Klaus. Maybe Stefan want from Caroline more than just friendship? No this is impossible! Stefan and Damonn are mine?! The both of them. Elena smirk at this though. 


	2. Caroline you will go on hunt!

Thank you for the reviews! I'm sorry if there are many spelling mistakes but my english is terrible and I AM BULGARIAN!

I will continue the story if there was new 5 reviews! I do not own TVD!

* * *

Caroline woke up on a bed. She was in dark room without windows. She saw a door and she hastened to open it but when she was in front of the door she hit invisible barrier. Just then the memories of the last day returned. _Stefan. ._

What are they will doing with her? Will they kill her?

"I see you are woke up." say someone behind her. Caroline turn and saw Klaus. He was smirking at her and she really want to kick him at the ass.

"Where is Stefan?" she asked rude."Stefan is out with his dinner" Klaus said arrogant. Caroline sit on her bed and close her eyes. Why is this happening to her? "What you want?" she asked. "What do you mean?" he asked sarcastic."What do you want from me? I'm just one baby vampire. I'm not old and strong like Damon and Stefan. I don't have magical strange blood like Elena. I don't have powers like Bonnie. What do you want?" she asked angry. She was tired from his little stupid games.

"Hmmm... Maybe I want one beautiful, strong and full of light woman or a new ripper?" He said relaxing. "But why me? I'm a baby vampire." she asked. Why? Why her? "Because you are young and more bloodthirsty than the other vampires." he said with smirk. "I'm not bloodthirsty I had a control on my vampirism."

He didn't say anything. He just was looking at her. "Stefan is here." Klaus said and Stefan enter the room. Stefan looked at Caroline and smile. But Caroline saw something different in his eyes. This wasn't Stefan she knows anymore. "Hey Caroline, are you ready?" he asked. Caroline was confused. "Ready for what?" Stefan turn and looked at Klaus, who was smirking. "You didn't say that she will came with me on hunting, did you?"

Caroline's eyes wide."No" she said. "No, no, no!" she said with anger in her voice. And then everything came dark.

* * *

The same time in the Grill Elena and Bonnie were standing on the bar. "Did you saw Caroline?" Elena asked Bonnie. "No, you?" "No. I'm worry for her, maybe Stefan took her?" said Elena."Or maybe she is at her house and is doing her homework." "Mhhm, maybe your right but I can't stop thinking of Caroline and Stefan" she said to her friend. "It looks like she suppressed something. And Stefan is my boyfriend why he didn't came to my house?" "No you didn't think that I think, that you think right?" she asked Elena."Elena this is Caroline. You can't be jealous. She's our best friend." said Bonnie. "But Bonnie she liked him when she was human. And Stefan is without emotions...I don't know." "Elena, Stefan loves you and when he had his emotions back he will be with you no Caroline."

"You are right. And I think Tyler likes Caroline." Elena said and smiled. How she is so stupid? Stefan will never left her for Caroline. Caroline is so... Caroline.

* * *

Caroline woke up again and remember what happened. She quickly jump out of the bed and looked around her. She was in another room. There had one window. But when she walked on the sun and burn. "Ahh" she shout and sped in one corner. Her ring wasn't on her finger. Damn.

Just then Stefan enter the room."Caroline are you trying to kill yourself?"Stefan asked with carry in his voice and close the looked at him like he is an alien. Why he is doing that? Just last month he was her best friend and now he kidnaped her. Why her? She don't want to be a ripper.

In the few seconds Klaus came in. "Oh she is finally woke up. Great! Now you two can go on hunt." Say Klaus with big smirk." No I won't go on hunt I'm not hungry." She said cold and he was cheerful for that. "Oh come on, Caroline." She narrowed her eyes angry at him. And he just smirk. "Seriously!?" she was tired from Stefan, she was tired of this games and she was really tired from Klaus! "You are going with Stefan on hunt!" he said

"No!" Caroline "Yes!" Klaus "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "Stop!" Stefan shout. "You two are just like little kids!" he said angrily. "Caroline you are coming with me!" he said aggressive and pulled her. "No Stefan. I will not kill people like you do I have my emotions on." She said and sit on her bed. "Where is my ring?" she asked. "The only person, who knows where is your ring is Klaus." he said. "Ohh...Shit."

Caroline will escape with her ring and then revenge on Stefan and Klaus._ The both of them_


	3. The Kiss

So I found a beta reader! I hope you enjoy the story!  
If there are five reviews I will continue.

* * *

Caroline was so bored! She was back in the room without windows for two days. She hadn't seen Klaus or Stefan. There was one vampire who was named Steve. He gave her some blood but she wanted more than one blood bag. Why hadn't her friends rescued her yet? Did they even realize that she had disappeared? Or were they too busy with Elena's drama, as always?  
The door opened and Klaus entered the room. When Caroline saw him she smiled. He gave her a confused look.  
"Finally, Some company! This place is so boring!" Caroline says cheerfully. He just smirks at her.  
"Hmmm. Maybe you're finally hungry. Do you want to go hunt with Stefan and me tonight?" He asked and looked at Caroline expectantly.  
Caroline frowned. She was practically starving, but she was ot the type of vampire to hunt and hurt humans. That was just wrong. Maybe she could escape while Stefan and Klaus were feeding, and find an animal or a blood bag somewhere. That seemed to be the best option. She would have to escape!  
"OK." she says, "I will come with you and Stefan, but I want my ring."  
"It isn't a problem love, you can have your ring tonight." He said with smile.  
There was something in his eyes, but what was it? It was a glint of feeling, of emotion. Maybe Klaus had some shred of humanity after all.

* * *

Damon sat in an armchair in the Salvatore mansion. He was worried about why Stefan might be back, and in the mood he was. He thought of all the reasonable explanations, and they all seemed to point back to Elena. All Damon could imagine was that he was back to take Elena again. He decided to investigate, and set out to talk to the person who knew Stefan best, and Elena longest.  
In ten minutes Damon's car was parked out front of Caroline's house. he let himself inside, and walked towards Caroline's room. Upon opening the door, he found her room empty. This was weird. He took out his phone and called Caroline. But her phone was off. This was even weirder. Barbie couldn't go ten minutes without her phone. Damon, confused and now curious, called Elena.  
"What, Damon?" demanded Elena. "Have you seen Caroline?" he asked.  
She must have heard the underlying tone in his voice, for she sounded intrigued as she answered.  
"No, I haven't seen her from two days. Why?" After no answer, Elena offered, "Maybe she is at home?"  
"No she isn't. Maybe she is with the werewolf?" asked Damon. He ws growing more concerned with each word. "No, he is in Florida with his uncle." Elena replied, her voice crackling over the phone.  
"I think I have an idea of where she might be, but I don't think you're going to like it. I think Barbie's been kidnapped by my little brother." Damon says. "Be right there," Elena replies, and the phone clicks off.

* * *

At seven o'clock pm and Caroline, Klaus and Stefan began preparing for their hunt. Caroline was really nervous.  
Stefan came in her room with some clothes and Caroline shot him a questioning look.  
"You can have a shower, but it has to be fast. These clothes will be waiting for you when you get out." says Stefan with smile.  
"Thank goodness," Caroline says, returning the smile though her's was slightly sheepish. She could tell by the smell of the room and the caked dirt under her fingernails that she was desperately in need of a shower.  
She hopped in the shower, and was so relieved by the feel of the water that she lost track of time. She stepped out fifteen minutes later, and threw her clothes on quickly, not wanting to be undressed in the event that Klaus or Stefan walked in. The clothes that Stefan had given her were all black, a pair of tight jeans, a singlet, and a leather jacket.  
Just as Caroline was slipping on the jacket, Klaus entered the room and looked her approvingly.  
"You look pretty, love," Klaus purred. "You can have your ring, now." He drops it into her small hands. Caroline put her ring on her finger and a small smile crept onto her face. Wearing the ring made her feel a little more normal.  
"Okay, where are we going?" asked Caroline. "In the woods."says Klaus.  
How was she supposed to escape in the woods? Now they could smell and track her. _  
Thirty minutes later they were in the woods.  
Caroline was really nervous. What if she hurt someone? Or killed someone?  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Stefan's words.  
"There's a camp." Caroline's heart stopped.  
Stefan and Klaus filed her to the camp. There were a family. One man and woman, and a little girl with blonde hair and big blue eyes. No, she couldn't do that. The girl's big blue eyes locked onto Caroline's, even from the distance with which they were standing. She turned, to try and persuade Stefan and Klaus to feed somewhere else, but as she turned her head she saw a flash, and heard the sound of fangs sinking through skin. She looked back to the girl and saw Stefan on top of her, draining her of blood.  
Before Caroline do anything, the girl's head was on the ground.  
Caroline's eyes widened and filled with tears. This little girl was dead and she didn't do anything to help her.  
"Why are you crying, love?" Klaus asked, completely clueless as to why Caroline was crying, and wiped the tears on her cheeks.  
Caroline looked at him. He was smiling. How could she be so stupid as to think that his humanity was turned on? Just because he showed emotion didn't mean he could feel remorse.  
He is a monster. He didn't think for anyone except himself.  
"This girl's now headless and you are smiling? What is wrong with you?" she cried with anger creeping into her voice.  
Emotion registered across Klaus's face, first blinding anger and then what could only be described as hurt. But why? Why should he be hurting?  
"You don't know me Caroline." He said and stormed away, leaving Caroline trying to decide whether or not to run after him.

* * *

_Somewhere in the woods..._  
"Klaus," Caroline called into the dark of the woods,"Klaus where are you?"  
"I'm here," he growled behind her. "What you want? Don't you hate me?"  
"Why are you angry with me?" she asked, "Don't you want me to hate you?"  
"Of course, I don't want it, love. I like you." he says and strides closer to her.  
In few seconds they were so close that their bodies touched with buzzes of electricity. Caroline took a step back, and found she was pressed up against a tall tree. Klaus compensated by taking another step in her direction.  
Caroline looked up into Klaus's eyes and she didn't feel angry or sad anymore. Her body buzzed with the familiar tension and heat of passion.  
Apparently Klaus was feeling the same way, for at the same time his lips crashed on hers.  
Going against all her notions of the past, she welcomed his kiss and kissed him back with the same emotion and strength that he was kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his hands around her waist.


	4. Rejection

Hey guys! So I think to stop writing this story because there aren't reviews!  
If there are 5 reviews I will continue it. Sorry for the mistakes! :)

POV Elena

Elena arrived in Caroline's house. When Damon said that maybe Caroline is kidnapped by Stefan Elena was furious. What if Stefan didn't kidnapped Caroline? What if she just escape with him? Maybe Stefan and Caroline where together in this moment. Of course Elena is smart and beautiful but Caroline is pretty, too. Well Caroline is stupid blonde. Maybe Stefan just is kidnapped her for Klaus. That is more possible. Stefan never will infidelity to me.

"Elena are you listening to me?" Damon's voice make me out of my mind. I blinked and sent him small smile.  
"Yes, Damon I'm listening you." I said. Damon sent me one mistrustful view. "Than ehat was I saying?" asked Damon with smirk. "You were saying that Caroline is dessaper and maybe this is Stefan's fault." I said tentatively. Damon frowned at me.  
"No I was saying that we can call Liz and asked her where is Caroline." Damon said and I noded. "I'm sorry just... I missed the old Stefan." I lied. I will never said to Damon my concers about Caroline and Stefan. I let one tear to fall on my cheek.

Damon catch my face." Hey, Elena don't cry we will sent back our Stefan. I promise." he said and hug me. Well maybe I will have my revenge on Stefan. Before Damon do anything I kissed him. This will be fun.

POV Caroline

Caroline was lying on her bed and replay what was happen in the woods.

~Flashback~

Caroline looked up into Klaus's eyes and she didn't feel angry or sad anymore. Her body buzzed with the familiar tension and heat of passion.  
Apparently Klaus was feeling the same way, for at the same time his lips crashed on hers.  
Going against all her notions of the past, she welcomed his kiss and kissed him back with the same emotion and strength that he was kissing her.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his hands around her waist.

When he released a moan Caroline stopped and Klaus looked her confused. And than she realized that was so wrong. But it feels so right too.  
Caroline looked in Klaus's eyes. And there were emotions. Pain, anger and scare. Scare of rejection. Caroline know that feeling very well.  
"Well this is disturbing." I said with small smile and looked at him again. "Look I..." I tried to say to him that was mistake but he interrupted me.  
"Save it." He said and sped with vampire speed.

~End of Flashback~ _  
POV Klaus

I was sitting in my armchair in the estate when the thoughts flooded me. Of course she will reject me. I'm a ghastly monster. No one will love me. And I can't love them, I'm sure she have feelings for Stefan. Maybe I'll have to ask Stefan for that. The little dopellganger is alive and he know that but he preferredCaroline. Maybe Stefan is fall for Caroline.

I drank from my bourbon and took my phone. _  
POV Stefan

I was sitting on one bench in the park and watched for my new victim when I heard my phone's ringing.  
"Klaus, how to help you?" I asked with smirk. "Can you come here I need you to do something for me?" Klaus asked me.  
"I will be there for five minutes." I said and stand up. The breakfast can wait.

In five minutes I park my car in front of the estate. When I enter it I heard Klaus voice in Caroline's room. What was happening? I thought .

POV Caroline

I was lying on my bed and looked at the ceiling. This room was so boring and stuped. I wanted some company! I stand up and approached to the door. I touched the handle and opened the door. Wierd. Why they don't lock me. This was my chance for escape.  
When I opened the door I saw corridor. I was walking when I saw staircase for down. I got off on it and looked one large livinge room and big door in front of it. This must to be the exit. I walked to the door and before to open it Klaus turn me to the other direction. He sped me to my room with vampire speed and looked at me angry.

"If I catch you to do that again I will kill you before you turn around. Do you understand me?" he said and squeezed my shoulders. He was really angry at me.

"Yes" I noded but he squeezed my shoulders more stronger "Klaus you are hurting ?" I looked at hi with scare for my life. And then Stefan enter the room and rip Klaus from me. I shuddered. I was forgotten what monster is he. "Are you OK Caroline?" asked me Stefan. Yes he save me from Klaus but he still kidnapped me. I looked at him with hatred. "How can I be OK when I'm kidnapped by stupid ripper and psychotic original hybrid, Stefan?" I asked with anger voice and just sat on my bed.

"Caroline don't be so angry. We are still friends and we can have some fun here." He said with smile and looked at me. I shook my head and looked at him with disgust. "Yes I will be polite and I will have fun with my abductor." I said sarcastik and lay on my bed. " I'm tired get out of my room." I said and close my eyes.

"If you think you will stay alone you are really wrong sweetheart." He said and smirk "I will stay with you that night."  
I instantly open my eyes and looked at him lie he is the craziest man in the world. "No,no,no! Are you crazy I don't want you in my room." "Relax, love I will sleep on the floor." He said and smirk at me. I sighed and frowned. "OK, but you will sleep on the floor and you won't talk all night.  
Do you understand me?" I asked and looked at him serious."Cristal." He said and go to his room for his things. Urghghghh... This night will be terrible!

Review if you want to continue! :) 


End file.
